Eve Wikia:Rules
These are the rules and guidelines for this wikia. Please read this page to understand what is and is not permitted activity. Ignorance is no defence, especially here. If you have not read this page, it will not excuse any breach of the regulations. Warnings This wikia has a three strikes policy. If three major breaches are committed, then posting rights will be revoked for one month (30 days). A 4th major breach may result in permanent account blocking. *A warning will be issued with the first and second strike. **A notice of posting rights restriction will be sent upon the third strike, as well as a reminder that a 4th strike will result in the possibility of being blocked. **If it has been determined that the only purpose in coming to this wikia was to post content against the stated policies, you may be immediately revoked or blocked. *Editing your user page to remove records of these notifications is not permitted. *Do not use alternate accounts to bypass edit blocking. Community Rules This wikia is an all ages wikia, meaning that all content submitted here must be G-rated or whatever is the local regional equivalent stated by law. *The use of profane or obscene language/material is not permitted. *Do not release or request personal info. *Polite behavior is expected. ** If you cannot be civil and courteous, then leave. *Do not post info intended to incite conflict. **This includes topics of a controversial nature. * Discussions intended to support political viewpoints are not permitted. ** Even indirect referencing will not be tolerated. *Do not engage in spamming on any page. *All contributions (with the possible exception of screenshots) are to be original wording or works, do not copy contributions from other websites or sources and represent it as your own original composition. Editing Rules Follow Community Rules. *This is not a wikia for fanon based material. If it was not shown to happen onscreen or is sourced from official production notes, then it is not canon. **It is permitted to discuss fanon based material on your personal talk pages or the forum, provided you are basing your discussion or theories on what you see onscreen. **Do not breach the guideline stated above, as it could be interpreted either be interpreted as a breach of conduct or trying to represent fanon as canon. *Do not make unnecessary edits to increase your edit count. *Do not edit the templates. **If a template is flawed, it is best to contact an Admin and request permission to edit the template. *If an Admin corrects an edit, do not rollback or undo it. Forum and Comments Rules Follow Community Rules. *Stay on topic. *No extra long comment posts. **If you need to discuss a topic in detail, that's what the forum is for. *Make sure to post in the appropriate sections of the forum. *Respect the opinions of others, do not attack other members of the community simply because you disagree with them. *Do not use all caps when posting. Gallery Rules Follow Community Rules. *Only add images that are relevant to the subject matter. **This is the tv series Eve and all related individuals. *Try to add quality images. **Low resolution images will need to be replaced. *Try to ensure images are added in chronological order of appearance in the source episode. **It can be confusing to see a gallery where moments are not depicted in sequence. *Before adding an image, check that you are not adding a duplicate image. **Additionally, try to make sure the image is unique, having 20 different images of the same scene with minor differences isn't useful. *Unless the image is showing an important plot detail, do not submit images that show nothing conclusive. **We don't need images of someone's hand for example. *Make sure to use appropriate framing guidelines. **An image showing half the subject cropped out of frame is bad composition. ---- If you wish to discuss these rules, please leave a message on an Admin's page. If you observe any infractions or breaches, notify an Admin via their page immediately. Thank you for reading the rules. Now go forth, edit and have fun! Category:Site Administration